Why Did you Do It ?
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: My second story for the #KFPFRIEND16 contest. Tigress need's to know why po had to make a sacrifice like that to save everyone from kai since they thought he was gone after reviving kai's victims


Po has came back from the spirit realm, they didn't think he would return, but after seeing oogway after the combat with kai, po received a staff from him and came back to the real world greeted by the remaining panda's, his father's included and even his best friends, shifu then asked po to teach him more about the chi technique which he accepted, the panda's originated it, po invited them to the valley to help out, though it wasn't clear if it was also for a visit for moving in, but never the less they accepted the offer, all of the people started off to explore the village and prepare for the trip back, po was in his hut packing up his stuff in his backpack he brought with for the trip with food, some of his supplies etcetera, suddenly, he heard the door creak open, he slowly turned around to see tigress standing in the doorway looking at him with her hands behind her back.

"Hi, wait, how did you find out I was in here ?" Po said and asked.

"oh, I saw you walk up to it, and I followed you because there is something that we need to talk about." Tigress said before she shut the door and walked over.

She gently tugged on po's arm pulling him in her direction before they both sat on a sofa sitting in front of a window behind them.

"What is this about ?" po asked looking at po with curiosity

"Why did you do it ?" tigress asked, she at first didn't give out more information, she just simply asked why did he do it, apparently it was a way to hype po up to try and get him to remember and understand what she means.

"What do you mean ?" po asked again to get tigress to ask fully so he can simply explain what she means by "Why did you do it ?"

"Why did you take kai away like that ? I know you had to save us but why would you involve yourself in the wushi finger hold ?" tigress asked again almost sounding desperate, most likely because it was making her remember that she almost lost po again and thought he would never return from the spirit realm.

"Because the move didn't work at first, it doesn't work on spirit warriors, only mortals, I had the last minute decision to do it to myself around kai, it was all I could do, because what else could I've done ? I-I'm sorry if I really scared you like that but I had no other choice." Po explained, tigress was in shock hearing that it didn't work and grew concerned while hearing everything else till he finished explaining, she leaned her head down, po turned to see her reaction.

"I'm not in a way trying to become very dangerous, I'm just saying sometimes, things need to be done, no matter what or who needs to be sacrificed.. Wow, I sound just like shifu right now, that's odd." Po said before he snickered a little, tigress turned back to po before placing her right arm over his shoulder.

" Po, I understand what you're saying right now but, even if it was the only way to take kai away, you never should've left us, and there never always a need for you to make sacrifices to save the universe and us, there's always a way to win that doesn't involve doing stuff like that. What I'm trying to say po is that you shouldn't die for us or the world, even if it means remembering you being a hero, you have to remember that were team and we'll always will, and were more than friends po, were a family." Tigress said as she started to sound emotional, po looked up at her with a confused look on his face.

"Family ? but aren't we just friends, I mean, I have both of my dad's the panda's and- ugh, I mean it's just, since when are you guys my family ?" po questioned, tigress placed her other paw on his shoulder.

"Since gongmen, I've cared for you, I 've been a little overprotective before, but I was only trying to keep you safe, you're really important to me, that's why I just said were a team and a family, we need to care and protect each other at all cost, just please don't always take any risks during intense feuds, please." Tigress said.

She started leaning towards po before did the same thing, right before their lips connected, tigress had her arms wrapped around po's neck and po had his arms wrapped around tigress's back, after a good minute and breaking apart, po smiled and responded.

"I'll try my very best tigress, and thanks that meant so much." Po said before both of them stood up from the sofa, po turned to finish packing his belongings before tigress grabbed his shoulder.

"Can I offer you any help finishing up ?" tigress asked with the same smile she had after the kiss passed by.

"Sure, I would love that." Po said still smiling, before he and tigress finished packing up his stuff before they made their journey with everyone back to the valley to.. well you all know what happens.

THE END

 **A/N: This was my second entry for the #KFPFRIEND16 contest, I hope you all enjoyed this story, this was the second best idea I was able think of to fit in this contest and I believe it worked out pretty good, anyways, I don't know if I will be able to think of another story quick enough to finish by the time contest ends, but what I do hope to do before 2017 makes it's greetings, is to do a peng X Lian one shot. I hope you guys have a good thanksgiving and I hope to make another holiday one shot before my other story comes out any time before 2026 comes to an end just to also say happy holidays, I also hope to continue doing more about my life when 2017 starts, anyways, remember to favorite, follow and most importantly, review. Until next time, BE COOL ;D**


End file.
